1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to lids or caps for fluid dispensing containers, and more particularly to lids or caps used with containers for comestible products, such as milk, juices, and the like.
2. Discussion of the Art
Milk containers traditionally include a cylindrical opening in a neck region of the container that is externally threaded and adapted to receive an internally threaded closure cap. The plastic cap is rotated or unscrewed to remove the cap from the container and allow the contents of the container to be poured through the cylindrical opening. The cap is then screwed or rotated back into place to close the container opening until used again. The opening is on the order of approximately two inches in diameter.
Fluid containers presently on the market use a traditional circular cap received over a circular opening in the container. The cap and container typically are helically threaded for easy twist on and twist off action of the cap to open and close the container. Moreover, the cap is usually dimensioned to fit over the container opening so that, in conjunction with the circular shape,the cap cannot be inadvertently inserted into the container.
Although sufficient to dispense the container contents, the opening also must serve to allow air to enter the container. Consumers often experience a “glugging” action where air to the interior of the container is occasionally blocked as the fluid contents are poured. This results in a negative pressure in the container interior that collapses the container sidewall during dispensing and/or results in an uneven pouring rate of the fluid from the container. This can lead to instability or spilling during the pouring process.
As described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,161, a recent development is a container that is uniquely shaped for a number of reasons. Among many attributes of the novel container is a rock-and-pour feature in which a non-round opening is disposed opposite the integrally molded container handle in conjunction with a rounded or curved portion along the bottom of the container beneath the spout allowing the container to be tilted and the contents to be poured therefrom. This facilitates use by children and adults who may be physically challenged and unable to lift the filled container from the counter top or table top and pour its contents into a glass or bowl.
To facilitate the rock-and-pour feature, a non-round opening is desired since it provides an enlarged dispensing opening that provides for an even flow of the container contents and likewise allows the free flow of air into the container to avert the glugging action. The conventional closure cap is not, however, conducive to these goals.
The conventional cap for milk containers is also completely removable from the container. Thus, it is occasionally misplaced or inadvertently thrown away since it can be completely removed from the container. Maintaining the cap on the container during the pouring process adds further constraints and challenges to providing a container that meets all of the needs for improvements in this area.